


This Town Ain't Big Enough

by robocryptid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cockblocking, Coitus Interruptus, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Humor, Sneaking Around, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robocryptid/pseuds/robocryptid
Summary: Jesse and Hanzo have something good going, and Jesse likes the direction it seems to be heading. But he would like it a lot more if they could get an ounce of privacy.





	This Town Ain't Big Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magbob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magbob/gifts).



> Written for the lovely and generous Magbob, whose original prompt was: _What if the Recall respondents actually do all bunk in that one big room under the hangar at the Watchpoint? No separate rooms = not much chance for privacy. So Hanzo and Jesse, all caught up in their brand new romantic relationship that they are still trying to keep on the down low, end up needing to get a little creative with where they meet up on base if they don’t want to get caught._
> 
> They were in turn inspired by [this art](https://twitter.com/Metmarfil/status/1052764187896758273) by Metmarfil.
> 
> Thank you to mataglap and YourAverageJoke for the beta read!

“You come here often?” Jesse tried his most charming smile as he crowded Hanzo backward.

“Is this how you usually do it?”

“You know, I don’t recall?” Jesse leaned closer, forced Hanzo to tip his head back to look at him. “You got a real talent for makin’ me forget everyone I ever talked to.”

“Charmer.” Hanzo smiled slyly. “Tell me more.”

“Make me forget my own name. My manners, too.” He punctuated this by sliding a hand lower over Hanzo’s hip and nosing just behind his ear. Hanzo’s laugh turned quiet and shuddery when Jesse’s mouth slid along the side of his neck.

Not everything went this easily with Hanzo. He was a prickly one, all teeth and sharp edges, but he could be downright sweet if you pushed the right buttons, and Jesse’d recently resolved to push every single one of them.

He’d gotten Hanzo’s shirt hiked up and was busy slipping a knee between Hanzo’s thighs when he heard the footsteps. They both froze, then Hanzo shoved him away and yanked his shirt back into place. By the time Lena rounded the corner, they’d straightened their clothes and tidied their hair. Jesse’s beard had left a very faint redness on Hanzo’s neck, but there was no further evidence.

Jesse cleared his throat. “Howdy, agent. Did you need something?”

Lena eyed them both curiously. “Just came to check on my equipment before tomorrow.”

“Sure, yeah, just got done lookin’ over mine.” It wasn’t entirely a lie; he’d at least done that much before he got distracted by Hanzo’s… everything. “I’ll leave you to it.”

Making a show of examining his arrows, Hanzo barely acknowledged Jesse’s exit, although it was easy enough to picture the look he might get if Hanzo’d thought he could get away with it. Jesse had seen it more than a few times: Hanzo, eyes burning hot and mouth curved into a shadow of a smile.

 

* * *

 

The Watchpoint was a mess. When he’d answered the Recall, he’d fully expected something like his old setup: small room to himself, maybe shared with a couple others if he was unlucky, but still enough privacy to get by.

And what he got probably wouldn’t have bothered him much if things had gone differently. Not like he had planned on meeting somebody like this. Not like he had planned on Hanzo being so amenable either.

He’d thought it’d be a little harmless flirting that Hanzo would inevitably rebuff. Instead, Hanzo had smirked right back at him, given Jesse a slow sweep from head to toe, and dared him to follow through.

Wasn’t anybody’s fault he’d gotten hung up so fast, before Overwatch could properly outfit the place for long term living. Jesse sighed and stared out at the hangar full of cots, and he tried to busy his hands to keep his mind busy too.

At the far end of the room, he could see Hanzo gesturing as he talked quietly to Genji. He was flushed to the neck, lips pressed into a thin line. It didn’t look pleasant, and Jesse couldn’t ask. Not here, and maybe not for a while.

It was hard to find the time to get together, and when they did, Hanzo wasn’t usually in the mood for talking. Not that Jesse minded _so_ much, but it did mean he knew a lot less about Hanzo’s internal workings than he wanted to. He’d tried a little more than shallow flirting here in the hangar, and Hanzo had given him a careful smile, but he’d been even more reticent than in private.

Jesse had never been a fan of the mysterious type, usually preferred his men with hearts on their sleeves. He’d made a rule of it years ago, after being burned too many times.

Glancing again at Hanzo’s sharp cheekbones and bold nose and dark eyes, Jesse also considered that some rules were made to be broken.

This time Hanzo caught his gaze, the corner of his mouth lifting almost imperceptibly before they both looked away. A few moments later, Jesse’s comm buzzed. _Satellite_ _10 minutes?_

 

* * *

 

The satellite cast a long shadow at this time of day, mixed with the fine sea breeze to take the edge off the heat. Jesse ducked into the relative darkness of the building below, and Hanzo pulled him in for a kiss before his eyes could adjust.

Once they did, Jesse might’ve had some thoughts about the furrow between Hanzo’s brows and the way his mouth turned down at the edges, but if Hanzo preferred to be distracted, Jesse wasn’t going to argue.

He pressed himself closer and coaxed Hanzo’s lips farther apart, and he was invested enough in the kiss that he didn’t immediately notice Hanzo’s hand creeping down, the clink of Jesse’s belt coming undone. He sure as hell noticed when Hanzo’s hand slipped inside his jeans though, shoved between denim and the cotton of Jesse’s underwear to stroke him through the fabric.

Jesse sighed and curled in on himself, dropped his forehead to Hanzo’s shoulder, his hands clasping reflexively at Hanzo’s waist. He pressed soft, open-mouthed kisses to whatever skin he could reach until Hanzo yanked at his hair to guide their lips together again. Hanzo threatened to eat him alive, and Jesse’s hips jerked helplessly.

Then Hanzo stopped altogether, mouth sliding off his and hand leaving Jesse suddenly bereft. After the raging pulse in his ears subsided, Jesse could hear it too: footsteps, multiple pairs, and far too close. He groaned quietly, and Hanzo let out a breathless laugh.

The steps only got louder, and voices now too. In frustrated silence, Hanzo helped him get his pants back on properly before their unwelcome guests could get any closer.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t like they got interrupted _every_ time. They likely would have stopped trying altogether if that were the case. Sometimes missions took enough people away that they could get some privacy. But mostly they were stuck sneaking around.

Outdoors always had a few options, but sex on the beach was only good if neither of you got too sandy and you didn’t mind pebbles or broken shells surprising you halfway through the endeavor. The caves were a fun adventure just once, but it was hell on his knees and the cold, dark damp wasn’t Jesse’s idea of titillating.

At the facility itself, there were a thousand nooks and crannies if you knew where to look, but the tricky part was finding anywhere with a locked door that would _stay_ locked. Besides, there was only so much either of them were willing to do to violate communal spaces.

Sometimes they were able to make it part of the fun. It took a little creativity and a lot of nerve, and sometimes the threat of getting caught was its own rush.

This time Hanzo’d locked them into the utility closet, wedged a chair up under the door handle, and gotten Jesse’s back against the far wall in under a minute. It turned out Hanzo’s hand pressed over his mouth and his fierce smirk and his eyes daring Jesse to make a noise were almost as hot as the grind of Hanzo’s hips. Jesse’s fingers curled hard around each of Hanzo’s biceps, clinging for dear life.

“Turn around. No sound,” Hanzo hissed, barely audible over Jesse’s panting breaths. “Thighs together.” Hanzo’s voice was rougher this time, a growl that felt like a kick to the gut. Jesse complied with more eagerness than dignity.

Shuddering as Hanzo thrust into the press of his thighs, Jesse made a too-loud sound when Hanzo’s fingers curled around his cock, and Hanzo’s other hand clapped over his mouth again. It was all he could do to keep the wet, choking gasps against Hanzo’s palm as quiet as possible. His head spun like he wasn’t getting enough air, and he came faster than his pride wanted him to admit.

In the shaky aftermath, he wondered if he _really_ wanted the opportunity to take his time if the quick version could overwhelm him like that. Then Hanzo smiled and kissed him again, and Jesse thought he’d very much enjoy some real time together. Maybe the kind where they talked for more than five minutes first, or at least where Jesse could see Hanzo’s entire naked body at once.

“You ever wonder how much longer until we get real bedrooms?” Jesse asked.

“All the time.” Hanzo reached over to help him dress, though his hands ran unhelpfully over Jesse’s chest. “I may have offered quite a sum to hasten the process.”

“That desperate to get away from the rest of us?” Jesse was teasing, but Hanzo looked right back at him with a funny expression, something both serious and a little soft.

“Not from everyone. You could benefit from the privacy as well.”

“You tellin’ me you ain’t satisfied with a quickie in a broom closet? I’m wounded.”

Hanzo snorted and leaned in to steal another kiss.

 

* * *

 

In hindsight, Jesse felt like an idiot for taking so long to come up with the idea.

[Jesse]: _My turn to do a supply run. Make up a reason to join?_

He drummed his fingers while he waited for the reply. He had arranged to meet up with Hanzo dozens of times now, and none but the first had ever made him feel quite like this. He nearly jumped out of his skin when his comm chimed, but he grinned wide when he read it.

[Hanzo]: _What time do we leave?_

 

* * *

 

Jesse didn’t dress up exactly. That probably would’ve raised too many suspicions. But he did put in a little effort, made sure his beard was trimmed and his shirt was a newer one. He waited by the truck and tried not to check the clock too many times.

When Hanzo arrived, Genji trailed in his wake. From the look on Hanzo’s face, it seemed unlikely that he was any more excited about this than Jesse. As it turned out, Genji wanted off base as much as anybody else. And so did Lúcio. And Lena.

“Didn’t know I had to play chauffeur on top of runnin’ errands,” Jesse said with a smile he didn’t entirely feel.

“You’re driving either way,” Lena said cheerily.

“Fair enough. Tallest should ride shotgun. Y’all can figure out the backseat on your own.”

As Jesse’d intended, Hanzo started for the front passenger side. As he hadn’t anticipated at all, Genji did as well. Both stopped short to stare at each other.

“What are you doing?” Hanzo’s face was carefully neutral, but his voice betrayed his annoyance.

“As the taller brother, I’m taking my rightful place.” Genji drew himself up to full height, chin jutting out.

Hanzo snorted. “We are _not_ revisiting this argument.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Lena cut in. “I get car sick. I need the front, if nobody minds.”

“You’re our _pilot_. How in the hell do you get car sick?”

“Uh, that’s in the air? And I’m in control. And— listen, you don’t want to deal with the consequences.”

Jesse let out a long sigh, and Lena got her way.

 

* * *

 

The supply run went quickly with so many helping hands, and the dry goods would keep just fine in the truck, so they were left with plenty of time to roam. They grabbed lunch as a group then wandered the busy tourist areas.

Jesse stood in a shop by a collection of figurines. Hanzo was once again talking to his brother, low level frustration coming off him in waves. Jesse tried to hide that he was watching forlornly and thinking about what could have been, but he wasn’t especially successful.

“We interrupted something, didn’t we?” Lena asked quietly beside him.

“That obvious?”

“Is it possible to play footsie but with your eyes? Because lunch was basically that, and it was _weird_.” Jesse snorted. “So are you two…”

“I dunno. Was tryin’ to find out. We’ve been keepin’ it quiet.” Jesse glanced sidelong at her. “I like him though. Pretty sure it’s a whole lot.”

“Oh. Um, sorry to intrude then?” Lena laughed, but she still looked guilty. “I really don’t wanna be stuck back on base, but maybe I can buy you time?”

Before Jesse could answer, she’d already run off, grabbed Lúcio by the arm, and announced that she desperately needed pastries. Jesse said he wasn’t in the mood, and Hanzo got the hint, feigned disinterest in more food.

Lena shot Jesse a painfully conspicuous wink as she herded Genji and Lúcio away.

Now that they were actually alone, Jesse wasn’t sure what to say. Then Hanzo grumbled, “I can’t believe I had to give up dessert for you,” and just like that the tension fell away.

Jesse laughed and grabbed his hand, and despite Hanzo’s worries, they easily found a small ice cream vendor. They wound up on a park bench overlooking a small pond.

Hanzo looked sidelong at him. “I assume your original plan fell through.”

“Yeah,” Jesse chuckled.

“What was it?”

Jesse felt those nerves again, fluttering in his stomach. He cleared his throat. “Thought we could pick up the goods and have lunch together, just me and you.” He could feel Hanzo’s eyes on the side of his face. “Wasn’t all planned out ’cause I didn’t know what you’d want? Figured we could play it by ear after lunch.”

When Jesse worked up the nerve to turn and look, Hanzo had that careful, private smile again. “I’m surprised your plans didn’t include a hotel room.”

“Be lyin’ if I said it didn’t cross my mind, but I was mostly after… well, this, more or less.”

“So you wanted a date.”

“Was that not clear?”

“You were not explicit. It could have been… less than that.”

Jesse flushed. “Not sure it would’ve mattered to our third, fourth, or fifth wheels anyhow.”

“Probably not.” Hanzo adjusted his weight on the bench, inching closer to Jesse until their thighs were pressed together. “We could try again another time.”

“Yeah?”

“In order to plan properly for the occasion, you should tell me what you’d most like to do.”

Hanzo’s smile had turned sly, so Jesse leaned closer, mouth near his ear, and described in detail some of the many, many things he’d like to do, provided they had the proper amount of privacy and several hours. The descriptions grew increasingly elaborate and continued until Hanzo elbowed him softly in the side and reminded him they were still in public.

So they switched to discussing smaller things, the sort that were inconsequential to anyone else and deeply important to the two of them together, and Jesse stole a few cold, chocolate-flavored kisses. By the time the others returned, Jesse couldn’t even be particularly annoyed they’d tagged along or that he’d have to return to the crowded row of cots. He was too busy picturing the private quarters they’d discussed decorating together.


End file.
